


Diet Coke Swap

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Not-So-Spooky 31-Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day 1, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Swapping Ryan's Diet Coke for a Pepsi couldn't be that bad, right?





	Diet Coke Swap

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from here: http://fuckyeahrtfanfic.tumblr.com/post/165893735596/october-will-be-upon-us-soon-and-this-year-fyrtff

It was October! The month where all things spooky and scary can happen. And it's also the month where I become a bit of a prankster. But, I might've gone too far with this one. 

I had a can of Pepsi in my hand. In my opinion, it is the superior drink in the MadHouse, but Ryan thinks otherwise. Every time I see the man, he has a Diet Coke. So, I thought I'd help him kick the habit and replace the can he had waiting for him in the fridge with a can of Pepsi. Variety is the spice of life, after all. So, while Ryan was busy playing PUBG for the 100th time today, I snuck downstairs to the kitchen and was about to make my way to the fridge.

"Ey, Katz! What'cha up to?"

I jumped in surprise. It was Ghost Ray, of course. If Ryan always had a can of Diet Coke, Ray always had his 3DS with him. I'm equally as bad; I always have my iPhone with me. 

"Ray! Jesus Christ, you scared me!" I panted. 

"My bad. I forgot you're not into the whole spooky thing of October. Scaredy Katz." he winked at me. I flipped him off and opened the fridge. And there it was, on its own shelf, a lone can of Diet Coke. 

"I like scary! Just...not too scary. That's why I don't stream or just play scary games." I shrug. 

"As long as I get candy, scare me all you want." 

"BOO!!" 

A skeleton dangled in front of Ray, as he screamed and hid under the table. I turned around to see my Mad Bro, NinjaMonkey Joe, dangling a skeleton from a fishing line. 

_"Spooky scary skeletons, send shivers down your spine~"_ Joe sang. 

"Oh, no! Not those guys! They spook me every October, man! Get 'em away!" Ghost Ray tried to shoo the skeleton away, not seeing the mechanism that was bringing it to life (er, somewhat). 

I rolled my eyes and made the swap, Indiana Jones style. It was swift, it was fast, and it was done. 

"Oh shit, sis. You're gonna be in so much trouble. You don't mess with Ryan's Diet Coke." Joe warned.

I closed the fridge and gave Joe a pat on the head. "Ah, it'll be fine. He'll notice it's gone, have a laugh about it, and it'll all be over." I smiled and skipped my way back to my bedroom.

Ghost Ray came out of hiding and floated next to the NinjaMonkey. "She's a dead Katz walking..." 

\----------

I had to run some errands, so I took the MadMobile out for a morning drive. From picking up groceries to video games, I was a busy kitty. So, getting home at about 2 in the afternoon, I wanted to just relax. And the best way for me to relax is to play a round of Just Dance. I parked the car, distributed the goods and went to my bedroom. 

Hmm. The door is slightly opened. 

I shrugged it off. Maybe a breeze came in. People know not to go in my room. I sit on my bed and turn the xbox one on. 

I reached over to my game library and opened the Just Dance 2017 case. I screamed and dropped it in surprise when I saw what was inside. 

**Dance Central**

"Tabi, what's wrong??" 

I looked up in shock to see Kayla standing there, panting a bit after running to my room. "Are you okay? Are you dying? You're not dying, right?"

I shakily held the case up to her. "Look...look at this! It hurts the eyes!" 

"Dance Central in a Just Dance case? Yikes. How did that happen?" 

"I don't know! I hope the other ones aren't like this! Oh, no..." I gasped and looked at the other Just Dance games I have in my library. "Kayla, can you-?"

"All righty. Let's see here..." Kayla walked in my room and pulled the other Just Dance games I have onto my bed. "Just Dance 2016." She opened it and her jaw dropped. "Oh shit, Tabi. 'Dance Central 3.'"

How the hell did my life turn upside down when I left the house for a few hours?!

Kayla opened the other 2 games to find 'Dance Central 2' where 'Just Dance 2015' should be, and 'Dance Central Spotlight' where 'Just Dance 4' should be! It was a damn nightmare!

"What monster would do this?!" I exclaim. 

Kayla sighed and gave me a few pats on the back. "If we're talking about monsters, I think I know the monster that would do this to you. And it's not Stu. This one wears dad jeans."

"RYAN!!" I shout.

As if on cue, he peeks his head in my bedroom door. "You rang?" he asked, imitating Lurch from Addams Family.

"What the fuck did you do to my games?! I can't play Just Dance now!" I demanded, pointing at one of the destroyed Just Dance games.

Kayla gasped and covered her mouth. "Ryan! How dare you?! You've made Tabi swear! This is a first and I must commend you on this epic moment." 

Ryan just shrugged and smirked. "Revenge, dear Tabi. Sweet revenge. You're not the only one that can swap things around, you know. Now if you'll excuse me, I must celebrate my victory with a Diet Coke. Oh, and you owe me the one you swapped and a whole 12 pack of them, just because you're the best. You're the best, Tabi!" He clicked his teeth, gave me the finger guns and walked away.

The moral of this story is: you don't mess with Ryan's Diet Coke. 

At all.


End file.
